Urban Legends: From Where it Began
by vampirianhime
Summary: Teikou Academy, a school for the geniuses as well as rich families. A school filled with pride, as well as darkness. The student council president has trapped everyone in the school, and everyone's dark thoughts start to manifest themselves. No one is safe, and no one can be trusted. Who can survive? Who will loose themselves? Only there's no time for them to waste. Prequel to U.L.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yeah! A couple of weeks to go! Here it is, the prequel to Urban Legends. Sorry, this is only the prologue. The first chapter will take awhile to write since it starts before the incident in the school. This will probably have longer chapters, but that depends on if my mind cooperates or not. Well, anyway. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and the prologue is set after the incident occurred if you are wondering. So, it has a couple students being interviewed about what had happened.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and any original characters that show up. Everything else belongs to it's original owner, though his name keeps slipping my mind.

**Warning: **Not much to warn about excepts Haisaki's fowl mouth and a violent detective. Also, any spelling or grammar mistakes that show up.

Prologue

The light faded in and out. Each person was highlighted with each swing of the light fixture. Low sobs came from the female who had her hands on her face.

"Now, Momoi-chan, can you explain to us a little more? What exactly happened?" the detective lowered his voice, hoping to reassure the pink haired girl who wasn't going to speak.

"I…can't, I can't talk about it," she kept crying, her memories running through her mind at fast pace, highlighting the worst events.

"Who started this?" the detective urged her to go on. Trying to pull what little information the pink haired girl must have.

"I don't know," she stated, looking up now, her peach colored eyes glaring at the men before her, "and what about you? Why are you just now questioning me? Why weren't you there to stop it? Why were we left alone?"

The detective knew he wasn't going to get anything else from her. She was in too much pain, too much agony to even think straight.

"You're going to go home now, Momoi-chan, are you going to be alright?" he asked her, thinking that she wasn't stable enough to be on her own.

"Why would I be alright? My friends were killed, my childhood friend decided to skip town after getting out that place, and even my older sister is missing. Why would I be alright?" she asked, not caring how much of a bitch she sounded. She didn't care if she acted away from her personality. There wasn't anything in this world she could believe in anymore.

The detective got up and signaled for the rest of his team to come in and take her home. He didn't know what he was doing, interviewing the remaining kids of Teikou. All he could do was try to pull whatever information he could manage from them and turn it into his superiors.

"But detective, the one thing I know of, is that this isn't going to stop. Whatever started it, will try it again, and again, and again. It's like a black hole waiting to devour some more souls for their own purposes," Momoi stated and then refused to say anymore.

The detective gave a heavy sigh. He believed he'd spoken to half of the remaining students alive, but none of them had given him anything to go off by. He knew they were shaken, but he couldn't help pushing them further in order to get the information.

"Looks like you're having it rough, Kotai-kun," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned to see a white haired woman with a kind smile, "Mia-san, I didn't think you were coming in today," he said as he took a sip of his hot coffee.

"Hmm, I heard you were interviewing the kids today. Have you gotten anything out of them yet?" she asked looking into the room that held a grey haired male.

"It's terrible. None of them are talking," he sighed.

"Well, that's because you're not handling them gently enough," she smiled as she walked toward the next room.

"Fine, you handle them," he stated as he walked into the cross mirror room. In the current room, a grey haired teen was looking down at the table; a ferocious snare enveloped his expression.

"My, my, what an intimidating youth you are, Haisaki Shogo-kun," she smiled as she sat across from him. Her pale blue eyes watching every inch of the young male, making sure he didn't make any, unexpected moves.

The teen looked up, his grey eyes as hard as his expression.

"Now, what can you tell me about the accident that occurred? What started the whole incident taking so many, innocent students' lives?" she asked, her unyielding smile never leaving her face.

"Innocent, ha, can you call all those students innocent? You don't know anything," he stated with a smirk, his voice laced with unimaginable hatred.

"Ah, so you hated them? Which ones? All of them?" she asked.

"Heh, like I'd tell a bitch like you anything," he continued to smirk, uncaring about what he was saying. He already knew what everyone thought about him anyways.

"Haisaki Shogo-kun, do remember where you are. Another slip of your tongue and I won't be kind," she stated, her smile still there, but the undertone of her expression scary enough. Haisaki didn't care in the slightest.

"Like hell I'd listen to a grandma like you," he stated only to get a smack across his face.

"Now, tell me what you know about the incident at Teikou Academy. I'd very much like to know what brought such a horrific scene to unyielding students," she smiled peacefully again, while Haisaki's cheek was red and swollen.

"I won't tell," he simply stated and reverted to a quieter state. She sighed; wander if she'd actually get any answers from anyone.

"Told you so, they won't speak," the department chief said as she left the room.

"Yes, but that's troubling. If we don't get any answers, then this case becomes closed and we'd be unable to do anything about it," she sighed.

"That may be what the mastermind wants, but we'll never get anywhere. So long as the students don't speak, we're at a standstill," he sighed as they walked toward the lobby.

"Well, talking about this may be the problem. We just need to find someone who wouldn't mind talking about it. That's all," she sighed.

"The only person we'd probably have better cooperation with, would be him," he sighed.

"Right, but he won't wake up. Maybe this incident was too much, even for him," she sighed and the conversation abruptly stopped there. The case would temporarily close and the students would return to a semi-normal life. That's what everything was supposed to be like, but memories aren't easy to forget. That pain won't evaporate, and they would never forget the suffering that they'd been put through. Their story begins now. The memories will forever circle around their thoughts, haunting them for the rest of their lives.

**Final Note: **I am so ready for the break. Anyway, here you go. The start of the prequel, and I just happened to have time to write it today. Wait for the next chapter, everything will start to make sense later, maybe. Anyway, I hope this doesn't disappoint for a prologue. I had too many ideas and went with this one. I can do the other's as the first few chapters.

Anyway, thanks for the support from Urban Legends. This is the prequel to that, if you haven't read it, it wouldn't matter too much. The information here just adds to what Urban Legends had given. Also, after this, I will probably do a sequel to Urban Legends, just because I added too much information and it lead nowhere. So, yeah.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **Alright, the semester is almost over and soon it'll be break, but I can't slack now. Two weeks of tests to go. Since I had most of my homework finished, I decided to work on this story here. This was a lot of fun to write, and there are a little fluffy scenes here so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kuroko no Basket or the Characters, just the one's I make up.

**Warning: **Heavy themes throughout the story, and oc's that take part here and there.

Chapter One

The spring sun melded into the afterglow as it began to set. The early spring sounds made everything seem magical and the imaginations were lit like fire in the night. This was the calm before the storm, as most people could say. This was the time when everything almost seemed absolute, and no one ever thought about this peace changing for the worst.

"Kuro-chan, how can you handle being next to someone like Akashi Seijuurou?" a long, dark haired girl asked. Her grey eyes were sharp and she'd been given the nickname, 'Hawk eyes,' for her quick judgment in other's moves.

"Takao-chan, you don't see me asking you how you can handle Midorima-kun, do you?" Kuroko asked as she looked up from her book. Her teal colored eyes piercing the other girl down into submission.

"Right, right, but it seems so annoying. Everyone here is either the son or daughter of some high power corporate manager or something or other. Everyone doesn't get the chance to date," Takao sighed as if she really was bothered by this.

"Yet you fully devote yourself to Midorima-kun, don't you?" Kuroko asked as her blank stare showed no emotion.

"Yes, I love Shin-chan and I'd chase him down if he ever escaped," Takao joked, but that comment did have some truth in it. The two girls fell into another, comfortable silence. It was a warm day and everything seemed at peace.

"Kuro-chan, you don't really show it, but do you love Akashi-san?" Takao asked her eyes dead serious as the girl looked up from her book again.

Kuroko was surprised to be asked that. She only ever knew about the hopes her family had for her, even in death they still had high hopes for her. The only thing she knew about was what she could do for her family and the family of her fiancé. Nothing else mattered, and love never once crossed her mind.

"Takao-chan, how can you talk about love? Isn't it our job to prove how much we can bring to the family we're betrothed to?" Kuroko asked, her eyes showing a hint of curiosity, but not enough to show through.

"Well, I guess some families have that mind set, but I've been together with Shin-chan since we were kids, I do know that it sounds cheesy to say, but I really do love him. I don't care about his eccentric quirks or how much of a tsundere he is, I just love him fully," Takao smiled. Kuroko couldn't help but to ponder her words about that. She wanted to know what kinds of feelings she actually held for the red haired boss she'd be marring once school was completely finished and he'd taken head of the company.

"Well, Kuro-chan, now that you know me let's find out about you!" Takao squealed happily landing on the other girl. She was a playful kind of person and wanted to show all her emotions in any form.

"Takao-chan, I really don't know what you mean. I already said what I feel," Kuroko said as the other girl pulled her up on her feet to head who knows where.

"Come on! This will be easy; we're just going to spy on the student council president!" Takao swung her arms ahead of her as the dragged the reluctant blue haired girl. Kuroko could not get out of the other girls death grip and resigned to following quietly behind her.

The two girls' came to the area where the student council president and vice-president were holding a meeting. Most of the other clubs had their leading figures there too.

"What do you mean you won't grant us permission?" a light brunet male asked, his fists pounding the desk in front of him.

"Just as I said, there is no budget in this school that could help your club out of this bind. We can't be lenient on clubs that break the rules," the green haired vice-president stated, his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"Damn you…" the brunet was pulled back by his captain and dragged back to his seat. In the midst of this, the brunet was struggling to break free and sock the four eyes in the head.

"Is everyone finished?" the red haired president asked, and when he noticed that no one said another thing, he finished, "then this meeting is finished," his voice was firm.

"Ah, Miyaji –senpai is always struggling against Shin-chan," Takao giggled at the upperclassmen's antiques.

Kuroko ignored the girl's insistent giggle and walked over to the desk. She remained silent as the red head finished packing away his things.

"Good work today, Akashi-kun," she said once he stood up.

"You didn't have to wait here," he sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair. He looked tired and had an unpleasant look on his expression.

"Takao-chan would have been alone," was her only reply as she followed him from the meeting room and back towards the student council office. Most of the work is left to the president and vice-president; all the other members were given their tasks but didn't usually stay around after hours.

Kuroko kept her gaze on the red head, her thoughts returning to what Takao had said before. Akashi noticed her gaze on him and he asked, "Is something on your mind, Tetsuna?" he asked stopping a little paces ahead of her. She almost ran into his back, but she had noticed his stop since she'd been watching him.

"No, nothing," she replied.

"You can't really hide things from me, you know. I can tell something is bothering you," Akashi said his colorful red eyes holding her icy blue ones.

"Takao-chan was just talking to me and what she said is still there, that is all," Kuroko said in a finality that meant she didn't want to say anything more on the subject. This would work on most people, but Akashi Seijuurou was not one of them. He had his own authority that made anyone crumble, even if they were met as equals.

"Tetsuna, do enlighten me on what Kairi said," Akashi stated, his tone holding just enough authority, but Kuroko wasn't about to let him get his way. The two have had battles about who was more dominant, sometimes she won and was able to get away with something and other's he was the one who won and she complied. It just depended on the subject at hand.

"Akashi-kun doesn't need to know what girl's talk about, or are you saying you're into that kind of thing?" Kuroko asked, her voice holding playfulness.

"Not when you seem bothered by it," he stated.

"I'm not bothered by it, why do you say I am?" she asked, acting innocent.

"You keep staring at me," he said.

"What? Akashi-kun doesn't like being stared at?" her playful tone still going. Akashi sighed, knowing that this was one of the fights he wasn't going to win. They'd just keep going in circles like this and getting nowhere.

"Alright, let's just go," he sighed, not pleased about losing, but he wouldn't hold it against her. There are times he knows when to quit, being the type of person he was and the amount of knowledge he possessed.

"Akashi-kun?" she asked as she walked closer to him.

He acknowledged her question with a slight hum.

"Can I hold your hand?" she asked, taking him aback. It was a surprise to be asked a straightforward question, though he didn't mind.

"Why are you asking?" he asked, having a little bit of a thought as to what Kairi and her had been talking about.

"You don't usually like contact, right?" she asked. She'd been perceptive to most things and understanding how other people felt came with the amount of time she'd watched other people. It didn't change when she started living with Akashi's family.

"I don't mind, only if it's you," he said pulling her hand into his. She felt his cold hand as her warm one mixed with his. A small smile lifted at her lips.

"Takao, why'd you wait here?" Midorima asked, almost growled, while picking up his stuff. He didn't like it when she decided things on her own, and staying after school was something she always did. It embarrassed him to be waited on.

"Ah, Shin-chan is just as tsundere as ever," she teased with a smile on her face. It always made her happy to see him flustered, especially when it's from things she did to him.

"Enough calling me Shin-chan," he said with mild annoyance. He didn't mean to be as irritated as he was, but whenever he meets their upperclassmen, he is bound to get even more irritated.

"Mou, I can call you whatever I want," she pouted. She was starting to get just as irritated. She loved him, but she just couldn't stand how irritated he could get.

The two locked in battle, their eyes never leaving each other. Eventually Takao won, but Midorima just didn't want to keep up the ridiculous and childish act they ended up in.

With a willing defeat, Midorima recollected his belongings and pulled Takao from the classroom. She was happy to have contact with him, and smiled as he pulled her along.

"Hey, Shin-chan, what do you think about Akashi and Kuro-chan?" Takao asked all of a sudden. Midorima was taken by surprise, but hid this by pushing his glasses up.

"They have a relationship like most of the people in this school. That's all," Midorima stated.

"I know that, but Kuro-chan seems torn between something. Now, I'm not saying that I understand her, because in fact, she is hard to read, so I could be wrong, but lately there has been something that I've noticed about her," Takao stated. Midorima only sighed at her random pondering.

"There's nothing to worry about. Kuroko is probably taking care of whatever is bothering her, and Akashi is perceptive too. If something truly is bothering her, then he'll take care of it," Midorima stated, not showing that he was easing her worries, even though he was.

"Really; but what if it has something to do with Akashi-san? What if Kuro-chan doesn't know how to handle it alone and won't resort to Akashi's help?" Takao asked her voice laced with worry. Midorima stopped to contemplate it.

"There's still no need to worry yourself. This is something between those two and it's better to stay out of it. If you get involved, you'll only add to the problem," Midorima stated and began walking again. Takao didn't listen, she was thinking about ways to help her friend out, and the best way to do that, was to enlist the aid of a few other people.

The next day, Takao went in search of a certain blonde female who was basking in the lime light of the entire male population. The curly blonde hair, the crisp golden irises, and the smile that knocks most guys off their feet; this was how most described Kise Kyoko, the number one idol of the school.

"Ooo, Ki-chan is as popular as ever," Takao giggled as she entered the classroom. Kise turned to her with a smile plastered on her expression.

"Ah, Takaocchi! You look good today, have you been growing?" Kise asked as she tackled the hawk eyes' girl into a hug.

"Yes, but why do you comment on growth? It's not like we don't see each other every day?" Takao asked.

"Hmm, well, I just thought it would be cool to have an unusual saying every time I meet someone. What do you think? Is it good?" Kise asked her eyes full of hope.

"Try something else," Takao stated before continuing on with her original reason for being there, "anyway, Ki-chan. I want your help, Kuro-chan is acting weird, and I need to find out what. If I can't, then she'll never get any help," Takao nodded as her statement came out.

"Eh! Kurokocchi is troubled? Why didn't she say anything?" Kise asked, not exactly getting the remainder of what had been said.

"Ki-chan, I said that we need to find out. Are you going to help me?" Takao sighed. Sometimes she felt like she was talking to an overly active puppy that just wouldn't stand still.

"Ah, right. Yes, yes we'll need to go and see what Kurokocchi is troubled by. Maybe Akashicchi knows something!" Kise was about to bound for the door when she was quickly pulled back by Takao. She fell to the ground by the unexpected tug.

"Ow, Takaocchi, that hurt. What are you doing?" Kise whined as the boys in her class quickly surrounded them and helped their idol up. They gave her tissues, candies and whatever they usually gave her anyways.

"We're not going to ask Akashi-san. He could be the problem to being with," Takao stated.

"Eh! Akashicchi is the problem? How so? Kurokocchi would say something if he was," Kise said trying to think about how her friend was acting recently. She'd been working with her since their student council duties were similar and easier to work with together.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but there is something, I just know it!" Takao exclaimed as she dragged Kise out of the classroom. Kise didn't argue and they headed for a new direction.

They reached Akashi and Kuroko's classroom to see if they were there. Since Kuroko wasn't easy to notice, the settled on searching for Akashi. The red haired, student council president with an aura that made everyone back off. He was sitting in the desk closest to the window, a book open, but he was just staring out the window.

"There he is," Takao whispered as they kept their eyes trained on the red head. They were glad that he hadn't noticed them standing there, because they knew just how scary he'd be if they were caught.

"Yes, but where is Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, not even keeping her voice down. Takao wanted to slap her, but decided to just face palm instead.

"Keep your voice down Ki-chan," Takao sighed hoping the blonde would do that, but Kise was the kind of person who just couldn't be quiet. She stood out too much and easily drew attention to herself, so Takao should have known things wouldn't be so easy when she chose her to help her.

"Kairi, Kyoko, what are you doing in?" Akashi asked as he stood in front of them. They were surprised and jumped back because of it. They hadn't even noticed when he'd come in front of them.

"Ah, well, you see, we were…" Takao was trying to find an excuse when Kise jumped in quickly, "We were looking for Kurokocchi, have you seen her?"

"Tetsuna? She went to the teachers' office, why do you need to see her?" Akashi asked, well it was more of an order, but the two girls' would like to think of it as a question.

"Girl stuff," Takao answered, hoping that was something he'd buy. It would normally raise questions, but Akashi wasn't in the mood to argue with these two. They were the type of people he could least handle.

Akashi turned away and headed back into the classroom when Kuroko came down the hall. She stopped in front of the two, her expression would show curiosity if she didn't play in a poker state, "Takao-chan, Kise-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well…let's eat lunch together today!" Takao exclaimed hoping to be able to press her further when they had lunch.

"Hmm, alright, we don't have student council duties during lunch anyways," Kuroko looked up at Kise who looked away as if she forgot that she was a part of the student council.

"Yeah!" Takao exclaimed before running off.

"Eh! Takaocchi don't leave me here alone," Kise ran off after her. Kuroko just watched the two run down the hall, not really understanding what they came there for in the first place.

"Tetsuna, you do know they weren't here to ask to eat lunch with you, right?" Akashi asked.

"I know," she merely nodded before heading back into the classroom.

During lunch she'd met up with Takao and Kise, well they met up with her. They weren't going to let her get away from them.

They sat in the student council office; it wasn't being used at that time. As they were set in a conversation, Takao immediately changed the subject, "Kuro-chan, what is bothering you? You aren't acting yourself lately," though Takao didn't actually know if that was true or not.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked as she tilted her head, just slightly.

"Come on, something really is bothering you. You can't hide it," Kise said in an enthusiastic voice, hoping this would help Kuroko talk about what was bothering her.

"There really isn't anything bothering me, and if there was, why would I tell either of you?" Kuroko asked, as blunt as ever. This sent crocodile tears from Kise's eyes and Takao just thought it was funny.

"As blunt as usual, this means you are hiding something. Spill it, you never engage me in my questions like you did yesterday," Takao stated pointing her chopsticks at the teal haired girl.

Kuroko closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "you are just as perceptive as Akashi-kun, but there are matters you just can't come into. Takao-chan, you should stay out of things that people don't talk about."

Takao felt her blood run cold as the teal haired girl emitted an equally terrifying aura that reminded her of Akashi. She'd only lay witness to his anger and wrath once, and she didn't want to go there again.

"R…right, I'll stay out of it," Takao stammered as she returned to eating her lunch. The rest of lunch had stayed away from the topic they originally wanted to know, but neither of the girls' wanted to see an angry Kuroko.

After lunch, classes passed quickly and soon it was time for everyone to leave. Takao wasn't about to lose to the teal haired girl and was ready to find out what she wasn't saying.

Takao reached the courtyard and stopped behind one of the trees, watching as the teal haired girl was talking to one of her guards. They usually come to pick her and Akashi up when the student council didn't have anything to do in the afternoon.

"Kuroko-sama, have you talked to Akashi-sama yet?" he asked her.

"No, but I plan to soon. I just don't know how to go about it," she said looking down at her feet.

"He'll find out one way or another, you know. About you leaving for a year," he said and Takao's eyes widened at that. She now knew why Kuroko was acting different, and participating in her conversation.

"I wander what happened between those two?" she asked, thinking that an argument had ensued between the two causing her to take a drastic measure.

"I'll tell him, and besides, it's only for a year," she finished her statement, and showed she wasn't going to say anything more on the matter.

**Final Note: **Well, what do you think? Is it getting exciting yet? Well, I'll just tell you, every character has a part to play, and they fit it very well. Also, I only showed a few characters here but there will be more. Anyway, this was actually longer then I have been doing, so I am going to say this story will have longer chapters unless I end up in writers block. Then it might lag for awhile. So, I hope you enjoyed the little KuroAka scene, this order since Kuroko was the one to initiate the scene anyways! Also MidoTaka!

Anyway, thank you to all who have read, and are continuing to read this story. It's a lot of fun and I love it when other's find it interesting. I know I enjoy a lot of authors' on this site and I believe there are lot of interesting stories that have been put out! So thanks to you all.

Now, I am going to have some cake since I still have other things to do and I just think cake and homework go well together!


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Well it's summer break now and I have time to relax and post more chapters for all my stories! I'm so happy and I hope you all are ready for more of this story, I have a lot of ideas still swimming in my head and can't wait to post them. Anyway, here's the second chapter, it might seem confusing a little, but I do know where it is going. So bare with this rough chapter, it'll be more fluid as chapters continue on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just my original characters that come in and out of this story.

**Warning: **OC, genderswapped characters, and anything else that I can't think of or listed in the previous chapters.

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Kuroko waited for Akashi to come out of school. He'd been finishing up some last minute student council work and she had wanted to talk to him about going to America for a year. It was under the request of Akashi's father, in hopes that this experience will allow her a chance to experience something new. If this experience works out, then she'd be able to help the family more than just being an invisible wife who works at maintain the home. She'd be able to follow him all around the world to the different companies or even help in putting up a new firm somewhere it wasn't before. This was what she hoped for, to be useful to the fullest.

Her teal colored eyes looked up at a head of red hair came into her view. Red, crimson eyes met hers as only a small amount of emotion escaped his usual hold.

"Tetsuna, you don't have to keep waiting for me, it's better if you head home instead of waiting after dark," though he said it sternly, he didn't mind that she was there. She was practically the only person he enjoyed being around the most. The other's he can tolerate are the remainder of the student council members.

"I wanted to talk to you," was her statement as they began walking to the limo that waited for them.

"Hmm, that's rare, what do you want to talk about?" Akashi asked, his eyes watching her closely.

"Am I useful to you, Akashi-kun?" she asked, her eyes trained on the ground.

Akashi lifted an eyebrow, his eyes stilled trained on her.

"If I didn't find you useful, why would I keep you by my side? Did someone say something to you?" he asked, curious about which of the many maids, or workers in his home said something. He was ready to send whoever it was away.

"No, it's not like that, Akashi-kun. It's just that, I want to be more useful to you and the family. That's why I decided I'd go to America," she said as they both stopped in their tracks. Akashi didn't turn around, but she could tell he wasn't happy. The aura around him became more prominent and she wanted to take a quick step backward.

"I see," was all he said, but the undertone was dark and heavy. Usually he didn't release his anger or annoyance, but kept it subtle, not this time.

"Akashi-kun, you're mad, aren't you," she said it as a statement rather than a question.

"I'm not mad," he stated again and returned to walking to the vehicle. He wouldn't admit his annoyance or anger, despite how much he actually was angry. He didn't want to admit why he felt like this either. So instead of saying anything, he opted for remaining indifferent and cold. That way he wouldn't have to deal with it right then and there.

"Now you're acting like a child, saying nothing and keeping it in won't change anything," Kuroko stated before returning to the quietness that overtook them. They reframed from speaking to each other, because they were young and had no idea how this could impact their lives. The quiet would bring forth things that no one could ever dream of nor would their fate be lightened in the future.

The next day, the school day started out like it normally did for all the students. It wasn't anything new and fights would always happen.

"Mou, Shin-chan, why are you being like this," Takao asked, her cheeks puffed out like an elementary student who wasn't getting her way.

"Takao we're at school," Midorima stated with annoyance at his childhood friend. She was still being unreasonable.

"Kairi," she stated.

"Excuse me?" he asked, the statement not registering.

"Call me by my first name," she stated with a pout.

"There's no need to change how we call each other," Midorima pushed up his glasses as to hide the blush that would form when he thought about it.

"No, I want you to call me by my first name. We're partners and will one day be married," she continued getting equally annoyed with his stubbornness.

"Takao, let's talk about this later," he stated as he started walking away. Takao continued to pout, her own rage fuming openly.

"Takao-chan, you're upset today," Kuroko stated as she walked up behind the dark haired girl. The girl wasn't surprised as she turned to great her best friend with a plastered smile on her face.

"What makes you say that? I'm just peachy today," the smile was fake and forced.

"Ah, Taka-chan, you're always fighting with Midorin aren't you? Why are you still staying so close to him, it's not like his the best guy in this school, in fact he's probably the worst guy," Momoi, a pink haired girl, stated. Her peach colored eyes watching the dark haired girl's expressions.

"I'm not changing who I love," Takao stated before stalking off somewhere besides her class.

"She's going to skip class today?" Kise asked as she walked up to the two other girls.

"Kise-chan," Kuroko greeted.

"Morning Ki-chan," Momoi exclaimed happily, "how's Dai-chan?"

Kise just looked at the pink haired girl with mild annoyance, "why is that the normal thing you say to me every day?"

"Hmm, because I know Dai-chan. He's a coward when it comes to certain things," Momoi smiled before running along to her class.

Kise could only watch the pink haired girl as she quickly ran towards the school building.

"Don't worry Kise-chan, Aomine-kun isn't a coward," Kuroko stated.

"Eh! I wasn't thinking that at all and why is everyone saying something about him anyways? I didn't even bring him up," Kise whined.

"It's because Kise-chan is always looking like you want to talk about him. Takao-chan is always going on and on about Midorima-kun and you're always wanting to come in with something about Aomine-kun," Kuroko explained.

Kise could only sigh at the rather longwinded statement. She hadn't realized this herself, and she wasn't going to acknowledge something like that anyways.

"Why do I like someone like him?" Kise asked as her eye moved toward the morning sky.

"It's because Kise-chan found something in Aomine-kun that could light a fire in you," Kuroko said before disappearing off to class. Kise was about to ask what she meant, but noticed she was left completely alone.

"Eh! Why are you all leaving me here? I'll be late for class," she shouted before also, finally, heading off to class.

Amongst the students, things seemed to be going just as they usually did. The teacher continuously babbling on, about something they'd need to know, but was hard for them to retain. Every student only thinking about the next break or what they'd do when classes were over. Nothing dangerous would have crossed their minds, not in a million years.

In the middle of the teachers lecture, the speakers buzzed, forcibly stalling the lecture. It was a minute before anything was said.

"Ah, good morning, teachers and students," the voice was recognizable to all the students and the teacher as it continued, "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but today won't be you're usual, normal day. In fact, for some of you this may be your last day," the students started to talk amongst themselves. The voice was already eerie when they thought about who it belonged to, but the statement made them shiver even more.

"From now, until the last student is standing, in each classroom, no one will be able to escape. It is up to you all to decide amongst yourselves who will be the lone winner. Who will remain alive in this little game," he continued, pausing for his words to sink in, "during this time, you will find that everyone is hiding something or other. That they haven't had the chance to speak it and because of that, they will let everyone know in due time; I do hope you all will enjoy this little game." They heard a click and the intercom was turned off.

For a brief moment of silence, no one spoke a single word. Each student only thinking about what was said and questions flaring in their mind; they didn't know what to think.

"This is a joke, right?" one, brave student stood up. Teal eyes watched his back as he moved to the door. All eyes were on him now, curious about what he was going to do. Even the teacher was frozen with confusion.

"We'll just open the door and see that this is all a sadistic joke made by our student council president," the boy stated as he touched the classroom door. He pulled it as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge.

All eyes remained on the door, confusion still plastered on their faces, "the door is stuck," he said as the teacher finally unfroze from his spot. He moved the student's hands and pulled on the door as well. It wasn't budging at all.

"What are we supposed to do?" panic was starting to fill the air. It made the light air much, much heavier and soon, the students would start to panic more, but for now, they remained silent and still, watching anyone trying to open the door.

"Maybe we need more people to pull the door," a student said and most of the male population of the class gathered around. They all tried to pull open a door that wasn't going to budge.

"How can this be possible? How can the door not open?" no one in particular asked.

"Well, this school has safety locks that the principle has access to. If something were to happen, he could easily lock every door in the school and none of them would ever open, until the button is pressed again," the teacher explained as he still had a leveled head.

"Eh! How can that be safe? Why does this school have such a thing? Why weren't we told?" the students continued to press for answers.

"Well, one, this mechanism was implanted not too long ago, and two, we've never had the chance to use it," he sighed, the chaos of the room starting to bind words together as more questions were shot at him.

All this while, Kuroko watched her class's hysterics. All she could think about was what was really going on? Why had Akashi shut everyone into their classrooms, and what his true plan actually was?

"Akashi-kun," she let out a soft, inaudible sigh. She knew she wasn't going to get any answers, any time soon.

At that moment, Akashi had the screen of each classroom in view. He watched as each class had students going into chaos.

"This is far too earlier for them to be this panicked," Akashi only watched the scene, ignoring the large, grey haired male behind him.

"Isn't there something else you can be doing, Shogo," Akashi's tone was cold and unyielding. Haisaki flinched in the fear that built up inside him each time he even talked with the red haired student council president.

"Right, right, I'll leave you to your game, you're majesty," Haisaki faked a bow and endearment as he strolled out of the office. A scowl covered his face as he wanted to smash something, anything with his hands. Despite having a lot of respect as well as fear towards the student council president, he just couldn't stand how arrogant the red head actually was.

"Wouldn't you be just like them, every single one of them, if you lost something dear to you," Haisaki stated. He wasn't going to lose this fight and he wasn't going to be someone else's rug either, he wanted to release his full power and anger on anyone he'd run into.

"Haisaki, what are you doing in these halls?" Haisaki stalled in his steps and turned to face the schools nurse, one of the more terrifying adults he'd ever met.

"Dr. Chase," Haisaki gulped, trying to hold down his usual personality. He didn't want to get beat down by this unbelievably strong woman whom usually used underhanded tactics to apprehend her students.

"Well, Shogo? I'm waiting for a reply," she stated, her pale blue eyes held the grey one's with unyielding force.

"I was helping the student council," he finally said, after having had enough of the staring contest with her.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it? Come with me to my office, I have something for you," she stated as she turned to resume her walking, "but, you don't have to come if you don't want to. You have better things to do, right?" As she spoke, her words seemed alluring to him and he wandered what it could be that she has. He decided to screw Akashi and his orders; he wanted to know what could be possible desirable for him. He followed the older woman.

The hallways were quiet and everything was beyond comparable. The first hour began to pass and it wouldn't be too long until everything would lead down a coarse that no one could return from. This was the first ascent into darkness that would impact the world around them and the people in the future.

**Final Note: **Thanks to all those who are reading this and have reviewed. It seems a little slow, but it'll pick up, and I kind of picked it up in this chapter as well. The pace will vary depending how far away my idea actually is, but anyway, that's enough of that.

I brought Dr. Chase back from Urban Legends since I thought she would fit here. She is rather intolerant towards unruly kids and is underhanded when performing her job. She enjoys medicines and that's usually how she subdues the students she can't tolerate. I kind of made her an antagonist, well, she fits the part really well, and I have an idea going with this, so she'll be seen more as the story progresses.

Thanks again for reading this, I do enjoy writing this story and I'll work hard to please the audience.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Ah, sorry for such a long wait. I haven't been busy, but my muse left me for a little while, well it didn't leave me, it just went elsewhere for awhile. Actually went straight to my drawings instead of my stories. So, that's why I haven't posted much recently. I do plan to post more though. Also, this chapter is a little short but I tried to get most of what I was thinking out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just my original ones.

**Warning: **Grammar and spelling, I'm sure. Other things as well, but I can't think about it right now. Anything else previously stated before this chapter.

Chapter Three

Before the announcement, and before the start of all the panicking, Takao had made her way to the library. This was the place she usually went when she felt upset or had an argument with Midorima.

"Takao-chan," a soft, childish voice called making the black haired girl turn around. Her grey eyes meeting dark red ones.

"Ah, Momoi's sisters, right?" Takao only met Momoi's older sister a couple of times, but she could pick out the resemblance between the two.

"Where are you heading, little hawk?" Momoi asked, ignoring the question.

"Ah, the library; why are you in the middle school hallway? I thought no upper classmen enjoyed coming down here?" Takao asked.

"I have my reasons, and the library is down here anyway. Also, shouldn't you be in class instead of the library?" Momoi asked.

"I go there when I want to clear my mind," Takao shrugged and started to head off to the library.

"Ah, Takao-chan, wouldn't you rather go to your classroom? At there you'll stand a better chance," Momoi said as Takao turned back around in question to her statement.

"What do you mean?" Takao asked.

"Hmm, well it's nothing. Just do what you think is right," Momoi turned and walked off, her long, pale pink hair swaying in her steps.

"Momo-chan's big sister can be weird," Takao murmured before turning down to the library. The words only echoing briefly through her head.

Takao wandered into the library and saw a few of the high school seniors. She recognized them because they were rather popular members of the school's basketball team. They easily took first place in town and worked hard to make it first in regional. They were Otsubo Taisake, Miyaji Kiyoshi, and Kimura Shinsuke; Otsubo and Miyaji being the captain and vice-captain of the club.

They looked up as she entered the library and closed the door. They returned to what they were doing, well most of them did.

"Yo, Takao-chan," Miyaji greeted her. The tall, light brunet male gave her a smile as he walked up to her. She gave him a smile, like she gave everyone.

"I saw what happened between you and Shin-chan the other day. Why do you even bother asking for more funds for your club? Shin-chan and Akashi-kun won't say yes," Takao reprimanded the older boy.

"Says the one who has an open argument for the school to see; how can you even stand being near him anyways? Isn't he hard to deal with, always asking for something that someone can't give," Miyaji asked.

"It's none of your business whether I like him or not, and it's just a little dispute. Everything will be fixed when we go home," Takao was confident in her words. She always was able to make him give up on the argument, even though she can't get him to call her by name.

"I'm just saying you're never going to be treated well by that guy. He's the kind of guy that won't acknowledge you or what you do for him," Miyaji stated, his tone rather cold.

"Really now, and what; is there someone else that's better?" Takao was starting to get furious as Miyaji continued speaking. Everyone currently in the library were watching and waiting for the dark haired girl to punch Miyaji out. They all knew very well how defensive she was when it came to her Shin-chan, and anyone bad mouthing him didn't make it out of that argument. They knew that if she would take a punch, they'd try to stop her, but in the midst of the argument the speaker came on. The student council president's voice came on the intercom.

They all looked around, wondering what was going on. The voice wasn't clear, since the intercom didn't work in the library, and only the muffled sound was heard.

"What is that guy ranting about now? Like hell I'd let a freaking middle school kid boss me around," Miyaji mumbled under his breath. He was still pissed about the past argument they'd just recently had.

"Miyaji, do recall just how powerful Akashi is," Otsubo stated with a sigh. He'd only briefly looked up from the book he was reading to give his statement before returning to the book.

"Right, he's still just a tiny kid," Miyaji didn't have any other insults he could think of.

"You should be careful. Akashi-kun is powerful, more powerful than the families in this school. It's not just in name either, he is powerful whether he is part of the Akashi family or not," Takao stated with a shudder. She always shook whenever the thought about Akashi came to her. She could clear remember the first time she'd seen him and just what kind of look he could give. She had high respect for him, but deep down, he scared the hell out of her.

"So, even those close to him get scared," Miyaji chuckled, just thinking about how lonely that kid could be, even surrounded by a lot of people.

"You really don't get it, Miyaji. Even we high school students wouldn't mess with the red head leader. He is almost untouchable, and everyone knows when to leave him alone," Otsubo stated.

"Tch, it's not like I'll go messing with him anyways. I know just how terrifying of a guy he actually is," Miyaji clicked his tongue before returning to his seat he'd gotten up from.

"Just be careful not to speak your mind in front of him. He already knows that he's a fearful person as well as what most people think about him, but actually saying it will cause more trouble for you," Takao stated as she decided being the library wasn't her greatest idea. There were too many people and she knew she couldn't keep skipping class like this anyway.

She pulled the door but it wouldn't open. She stared at the door a little longer, trying to pull it with all her strength, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah, the doors stuck," Takao gave a nervous laugh.

"Eh, really; could it be that you're just weak?" Kimura asked as he moved over to try the door.

"No, it's really stuck," Takao sounded childish as she whined. Kimura pulled on the door, but it wouldn't move. It really wouldn't move at all, and the others in the room turned to watch.

"Heh, is Kimura losing his touch too?" Miyaji said in an arrogant tone.

"Shut up Blondie," Kimura stated, his own irritation showing through.

"Blondie, what the hell," Miyaji shouted back. Otsubo noted that a fight would break out if he didn't calm the situation down in some form, so he stood up and walked over to the arguing boys.

"Will you two shut up," he knocked both boys upside their heads. They cradled their wounds as he pulled at the door.

"See, no one can open it," Takao stated with a pout. She hated being referred to as weak, she was not weak.

"This door is locked. It seems someone activated the school's lock system, and if I had to guess, it was that red haired president," Otsubo sighed. All eyes were on him now.

"Locked in, why would he do that?" Takao asked.

"That damn kid," Miyaji complained.

"The announcement might have been the reason. He could have said why he did it just now," Kimura said and an eerie feeling washed over them. They knew something was going on, but they were clueless to the reason.

"Kise-chan, I have this for you!" the usual ruckus coming from Kise's classroom was heard down most of the hall. The boys trying to get Kise's attention, the girls squealing about how perfect she looks, and the teacher trying to shut everyone up so he can teach. This was a normal day in her classroom, until the announcement had come on. Now the ruckus was escalated with panic instead of squeals of happiness and excitement.

"Calm down, everyone, panicking isn't going to get us out of this situation," Takeuchi shouted over the whole class. None of the students were listening. They were all talking in fast, unending intervals about the current situation.

"What is going to happen to us?" Kise asked in a quiet murmur. Her golden eyes watching every panicked face she's come to know. They weren't what she usually saw, no, their masks were coming off. It was a slow process, but she knew that in the end, she'd see something she'd never be able to forget, "what will we see in the end?"

"Kise-chan, Kise-chan, please accept these," she was being bombarded by more gifts and all she could do was accept them. She knew it wasn't the time or the place to do it either, especially with what is starting to happen.

The classroom was on the verge of becoming rowdy again, but the atmosphere started to calm again. It was like everyone needed the quiet in order to regain some point of sanity. The quiet was not a welcome sound, in fact, it was almost eerie.

"A…alright, let's try to get some work done instead of getting hyped up about this. We're still in class, and with tests coming up we need to study hard," Takeuchi said with a nervous chuckle. The class was usually so lively, but he knew it wouldn't be the same after this. Something terrible would happen before anything could get better.

"N…now, let's begin," he said again, turning his back to his students. Not sure what would happen as the day, the hours, and the minutes would go on. As everything would surely crumble beneath him.

**Final Note: **So, a bit shorter then I had wanted, but I'm going to try to get them longer so this story doesn't go as long as it is heading towards. I plan on designating certain days for posting my stories, but I haven't decided what days just yet. Also, my other stories may not get updated until next week when I have a day off to sit down and produce one. Anyway, if you're curious, I posted up summaries on my profile, they are the longer versions of the summary for each story, I just couldn't put them in the summary blocks.

I want to thank everyone for supporting this story and sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for awhile. It's not that I was busy, I was spending all my time drawing instead. In fact, I have a couple covers I might use for my stories since I drew them anyway.

I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Alright, so here's a new chapter. I know, I know it took awhile to come out, but it's here now. I will say this, this story isn't going the way I'd hoped it would, but this chapter came out much better then the previous one. Even if it's a little short that is. Anyway, to continue, this chapter I took some pride in it, even if some of it is being a little narrated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just the one's I make up like Momoi's big sis, who looks like a little sis, Mana!

**Warning: **Gore, violence, insanity, my oc Mana, and anything else I didn't get to mention and has been mentioned in the previous chapters.

Chapter Four

As long as there are secrets hidden from others, there will never be any freedom. That everything that everyone worked for, trust is still the hardest thing to obtain.

"It's only a matter of time before the first sign is shown. I wonder who will be the first and who will be the last?" the pink haired, older sister of Momoi Satsuki asked; her fiery pink eyes looking up at the greying skies, "there's going to a lot of blood shed before the sun returns to us." She continued to walk after her brief moment.

"Murasakibara-Sama! Let me get you another!" a dark, short haired girl squealed happily as she ran to fetch another snack for the giant girl with an even bigger appetite.

The purple haired girl didn't seem to care; she just sat there with a board expression as most of the students sat around. No one really knew what to do since they weren't able to leave the classroom, which happened to be the cooking lab room.

"Here's another piece of cake!" the girl returned quickly. Murasakibara didn't really care; she wasn't pleased or displeased either. All she knew was she was getting snacks and it pleased her enough.

"Hitomi-chan, why are you going about giving her all the sweets?" one of their classmates asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hitomi asked as she readjusted her big, round glasses. She was a devoted fan of the tall, purple haired individual.

"Ah, never mind," the said classmate sighed knowing full well she couldn't get through to the small girl by talking. She gave up and returned to her friends.

"Well, that is strange of Aki-chan, right Murasakibara-sama! Oh! Your cake is almost gone, I'll get you another piece," Hitomi continued. Murasakibara still didn't mind, but she did feel irritated by this girl who always waited on her hand and foot. She didn't care for much to begin with, but she is also someone who detested this kind of thing.

"Enough, I'll get it myself," she still enjoyed the cake none the less.

"Huh, alright! I'll bake some more sweets!" thus began the classes longest hours in the cooking room with two girls' that none of them really liked. There was one who they disliked more though. None of them really understood what would happen as the hours passed. The start of everything would be the mark for a major tragedy that none of them could escape from.

"Well then, what will happen next? This will be a lot of fun wouldn't it?" the nurse smiled as she looked at the grey haired male she'd dragged with her.

"You're nuts, you know?" he asked getting worried about who the school hired as teachers. He wasn't some pansy or weakling, but he had to admit that the teachers he'd met were beyond creepy.

"Nuts, huh? This is all in the name of science, Haisaki-kun. One day you will understand it, but that's if I let you live. Anyway, since the president brought you into this, we'll just see what you can do. Are you alright with that Haisaki-kun?" she asked with a smile as she bent down to his eye level.

"Why would I participate in this kind of crap?" he asked with a sneering sound.

"Hmm, well; we can give you anything you want. You just name it and we'll hand it to you. What is it you desire, Shogo?" she asked getting serious.

Haisaki looked at her, not sure what to do in this kind of situation. What was he supposed to say?

"You can think about it, but you cannot leave this room until you say something. If you give the wrong answer, I'll stick you with something interesting," she smiled as she picked up one of her needles. She pushed the bottom a little as a clear liquid came out of the tip, "now, what will you decide?"

"So, what do we do now?" students murmured as they looked around the messed up classroom. They all tried hard to break free from the prison they were placed in, but it was for nothing. All it served to do was destroy half the classroom.

"W…well, students I guess we're stuck here, huh?" the teacher asked.

"Or…we could kill each other? Didn't he say the last one standing would be free?" a single student asked getting all heads to turn on him. His dark bangs hung in front of his eyes giving a shaded effect.

"Hiro-kun, are you serious? What if that was just a lie? There's no way that something like that would happen. Besides, this is just a joke and we'll be released soon, right?" a girl smiled trying to lighten the mood that had just been created.

"Hah, like that would happen. We're locked in here right, he'd dead serious," Hiro shouted and the rising tension became darker and heavier, "I say, it's every man for himself," he raised a gun out in front of himself. Everyone was surprised that he had any kind of weapon in the first place.

"H…Hiroyoshi-kun, what do you think you're doing. Where did you get that weapon?" the teacher asked as he jumped toward his student to secure the weapon.

"Hah, oh, this little thing. I'm sure there are more students in here that have their own weapons. We were given them today for some reason, and I suspect that it's because of what's happening here now," Hiro smiled as he lifted his head up and a dark smirk was plastered on his face. His eyes were filled with crazy emotions that were uncontrolled.

"Hiro-kun," the class screamed as the weapon discharged blank point at the teacher's forehead. The surrounding students were splashed in the red liquid that came from their teacher's head. The body had collapsed in the center of the room with a hysterically laughing boy they knew as their friend and classmate. All eyes were on him, wide in terror.

Kuroko gulped at the sight before her. She was afraid, just like the rest of her classmates, but she had to keep her calm. Be the voice of reason for her classmates who were now shocked.

_What should I do?_ She thought as she looked around to each student before placing her teal eyes back on the boy in the center.

"Heh, now who should I kill next? I'm not going to die here, I'll get my freedom," Hiro shouted to each and every student in the classroom.

"Hiro-kun, why are you compelled to do this?" the same girl from before asked. Her blue eyes blurring with tears.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? One by one, you each mocked me for being who I am, and now I have the chance to escape from this terrifying place with the excuse of being forced to kill every one of you. Who wouldn't take that chance, so what do you think? Are you afraid of me?" he asked pointing the gun straight at her. She didn't move, but trembled in her shaken state.

Someone bumped into Hiro before he could discharge his weapon again. The gun fell to the floor with a thud and his arms were secured behind him by the closest guys in the classroom.

"What the hell! Who did that?" he asked as he shouted to everyone.

"Hiroyoshi-kun, do you truly feel that way? Do you really feel compelled to kill every single one of us?" Kuroko asked, her teal blue eyes hiding all emotion.

"Eh! I forgot you were in here," he said in surprise. The teal haired girl from the student council, Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Ku…Kuroko-chan, you were here the whole time?" Kuroko couldn't help but sigh at her classmates' realizations. They really had a hard time remembering she was there most of the time.

"Wait, you're on the student council. What the hell is that president thinking?" they shouted at her.

"Unfortunately, I am just like you. I have no idea what he is thinking, but from what I can see, this is no game. This is all real," her eyes trailed down to the big puddle of blood coming from their late teacher.

_Akashi-kun, what are you thinking?_ She looked up at the camera she was sure he was watching from. Her eyes were hard and she didn't let any emotion show.

Secrets will be hidden until the seal on their doors break through. Nothing can be kept intact, and everything will shatter through the uneven walls they hide behind. That's what it was meant, that is what everything was based on.

"So then, Haisaki Shogo, have you made your decision?" the nurse asked again. Haisaki gulped before opening his mouth.

"Looks like everything is falling into plan. I wander what else is going to happen? Is it really going to go according to plan?" Momoi moved from where she was leaning as she listened to the conversation that was taking place between Haisaki, the gopher of the student council, and the nurse.

"Will you be alright with this Akashi-kun; you have very unpredictable people on your side so nothing normal will come out of this. Although, this shouldn't be called normal anyways," she gave a slight chuckle as she walked down the halls.

Warnings were given, and should have alerted that red flag, but they didn't. Yet, everything will be more unpredictable as time goes on.

"Let's make history now, as a worldwide state of tragedy," she smiled to herself, "who will come out alive."

**Final Note: **Sorry if it was too short, but I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter has started to get it's spark back so maybe I'll be posting more chapters for all my stories. Who knows. Anyway, thanks to all who are reading and continuing to read my stories. I appreciate everyone's support! Until next time then!


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, I've not been busy but I've been playing the new Animal Crossing game non stop. It's lucky that I am getting this chapter out. Who knows when the next update will be, but don't worry it will come! Like I said, I've been just playing the new Animal Crossing Game. I might do some one-shots or a set of drabbles for it. It will at least be something.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just my own.

**Warning: **Any warnings listed in the first few chapters, too lazy to list them tonight.

Chapter Five

To most of the students, it felt like hours had gone by. The feeling of claustrophobia was starting to set in and they couldn't find any way to escape. It had literally become hell on Earth as the classrooms were being engulfed into chaos. There seemed to be little hope of escape.

"We can't keep staying here. What have the police done?" students started to question everything around them. There hadn't been any sign that anyone from the outside has attempted to break in.

Things hadn't been going well ever since the teacher was killed by one of their classmates they knew so well. They had to tie him up to keep him from doing the same thing to any of the students.

"You're all just wasting time, I know what this is. It's a game to see who is the strongest. They want to know who would be the best fit," Hiroyoshi continued to talk nonsense that most of everyone had started to ignore. They wouldn't let one senile student bring them down to his level.

"Hiroyoshi-kun, you know something don't you?" Kuroko asked as most of the students seemed to gather away from their tied up classmate.

"I only know as much as everyone else does. I know that you have something with you as well as everyone else does. It was for today, wasn't it?" Hiroyoshi asked as he continued to drabble on and on about whatever came to his mind. Most of it was incoherent.

Kuroko only thought about what he'd said. It was true that she'd received something before she even reached the school gate. Akashi had advised her to wait to open it; a white package that he'd given her just before they parted ways.

Kuroko decided to have a peak at the gift she'd been given. It wasn't often that she'd receive something from him, and she knew she should have been weary from the start. She'd just told him what she'd been planning to do yesterday and all that.

With a deep breath she grabbed the parcel and undid the rope string keeping it together.

"Kuroko-chan, what are we planning to do?" a student asked her before she could finish unwrapping the package.

Kuroko looked up, her dull, unreadable eyes watching the other. The other started to cringe under the unrelenting gaze, but remained standing in her place.

"I don't really know. I've never been in a situation like this," Kuroko commented.

"Aren't you Akashi-sama's fiancée? Why would he do this kind of thing to anyone?" she asked, pleading silently for help.

"Akashi…-kun has always been unreadable. I've never been able to tell what he was thinking, even if it's written all over his face. There's no telling what any of this will lead to," Kuroko said with a monotonous voice. The truth was just that, she never understood the person she'd be marrying. She wandered if anyone would understand him.

"I see, so he doesn't have any plans in saving you?" she sighed looking down.

Kuroko shook her head, "if he had, I wouldn't be here. I'd have known right from the start. I don't think any of us knew."

The conversation ended there. It gave a lot to think about, for each student that is. They were falling further and further into hopelessness that had no way out.

Kuroko looked at each one of her classmates. They were all starting to doubt everything. There was nothing they could do since they'd already run out of options.

"Is there no other way out?" Kuroko said too quietly for anyone to hear. She wasn't about to let her emotions show either.

"Ah, what is taking so long?" Takao whined as she leaned back in her chair, "Shouldn't the city police already be breaking into this damn school?"

The older students only sighed at the childish girl before them. They all knew her by several names, but they also knew her by her surname. Takao is a famous family in the business industry that had their firms in almost every region in the country as well as some international companies too. The first time they'd seen her they thought she'd be more prestigious then she actually was. The image and the real person didn't fit at all.

"Don't complain. The call probably hasn't reached them yet. This school is shut tightly as it is," Otsubo sighed at the complaining girl.

"I can't, this place is soooo boring," she pouted while puffing out her cheeks. She just couldn't stand being stuck in one place for so long. This usually happened during class too, but it wasn't as bad as the library.

"Why'd I even come here?" she whispered to herself.

The seniors only sighed at her childish antiques.

"Why do you even come into the library when you're just going to complain?" Miyaji asked as a book covered his face. He was trying to take a nap while everything was going on. It didn't turn out too well since all he could hear was the complaining girl from a grade younger.

"What did you say?" she asked as her anger spiked again.

"I'm saying wouldn't it have been better going to the council office? Why do you come here all the time?" he asked challenging in his anger.

"Well I can't go to the student council office since only member are allowed. I'm not a member so I can't go," Takao stated.

"Heh, that boyfriend of yours' is such a stickler for rules, isn't he?" Miyaji asked with a challenging smirk. He seemed happy to keep her anger spiked.

"Well, yes, but you don't have a right to say anything about it. You're so annoying," Takao stated as she sat back down and opting to just ignore her elder; she didn't like to lose either.

"Now, calm down. We've been stuck together for a while but there's no need for fights to break out," Otsubo sighed as the atmosphere just returned to a simmer. He didn't know what had spiked it, but he could have a pretty good guess.

_He just can't be honest with his feelings, but even if he was he'd just end up getting hurt,_ Otsubo thought as he watched his younger classman returning to his nap, _something is bound to happen out of this experience though._

The room returned to being quiet, but that spike was only just the beginning. Things wouldn't be easy and they wouldn't get better either. Things could only get worse.

"Aomine-kun, why are you up on the roof?" a pink haired girl came through the door. She'd ended up skipping out on class to search for her missing friend. She knew where'd he be, but had a strange encounter with her sister before coming to the roof.

"Satsuki, what are you doing here?" the tanned male with navy blue hair asked. He didn't bother opening his eyes and opted to remain lying where he was.

"Why are you skipping class?" Momoi asked with a scowl she knew he didn't see.

"It's not like I'll be coming here next year. It doesn't matter if I go to class or not," Aomine stated with a lazy tone.

"I see that's why Ki-chan was acting weird today. You two have a fight?" Momoi asked with concern.

"Like you care; you're all the same," Aomine stated turning over so his back was to her. He ended up with a hard kick to the head.

"What are you talking about," Momoi stated with a harsh tone.

"Oww, Satsuki what the hell," Aomine nursed his beaten head.

"We can talk about you're stupidity later, right now you probably don't know what's going on," Momoi stated.

"What? Why the hell are you here and not in class?" Aomine asked now curious as to why his childhood friend wasn't in class.

"Since I didn't see you in class, I thought I'd grab you before it started. Then, as soon as class did start, Akashi-kun sent out a message throughout the whole school. Every classroom is locked up tight, no one is allowed to leave," Momoi said and Aomine sat up quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aomine asked with a confused look.

"It's just as I said. Akashi-kun has locked everyone in their classrooms. Tetsu-chan, Ki-chan, Midorin, even Takao-chan, everyone is trapped with no escape. I don't even know what is going on," Momoi said looking worried now.

Aomine had to think about that, he didn't get what was going on.

"What are they going to do?" Aomine asked.

Momoi shook her head and let her eyes fall to the ground.

Aomine laid back down, "since there's no answer I'll just stay up here. It can't last long, Akashi isn't that kind of person that would keep them locked up forever."

"Aomine-kun," Momoi sighed as she turned back to the stairs, "I'll be going then. You don't seem to care anymore anyways."

The door slammed shut behind her and Aomine cringed at the sound. His dark, navy blue eyes looked up at the sky. The feelings bothering him subsided as he fell back to sleep.

**Final Note: **Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I do want to get chapters out more, but I tend to do way too much in a day and none of it is good. So we'll see how the rest of the summer goes. My next chapter will be out eventually, just not sure how to get to the points I want to, so we'll see how it goes.

Thanks to all and everyone who has read, favorite and so on. I know I'm not the best author, but I do appreciate every reader out there!

Until Next Time!


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: **Sorry for the long awaited update, and the short chapter that comes with it. I've been doing everything but these fanfictions. I'm such a bad person. Oh and if you want to know what I've been doing instead, you can check out this site { authors-and-artists/Daisam/detail-page/66051} It is my own, original comic. Now onto other things.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket just a few things and a plot in this fiction!

**Warnings: **Just read the previous chapters. I can't remember.

Chapter Six

It wasn't even an hour later when more students began to get paranoid about the situation. It was slowly starting to eat at them that there was no one coming. No one would save them; they were stuck, trapped in a classroom with people they barely tolerated.

"I…I can't do this," one of the girls snapped as she ran toward the window and attempted to open it. All her classmates watched her, knowing full well she couldn't open the window and if she managed to, it was the third floor up.

"You can't do that, you'll just hurt yourself in the end," Kuroko said but her words fell on deaf ears. It seemed nothing she said would go through.

The young girl grabbed for anything hard and threw it at the window. It broke through the glass and glass flew everywhere. Most of the glass fell toward the said attacker piercing multiple parts of her body. She screamed at the pain until the glass went deep into her organs and her eyes grew cold. She collapsed to her knees and fell face forward as the blood began pulling out of her body.

The students did make a move and they didn't seem to hold any emotion towards this event. They were all raveling in their own thoughts which were causing them to slowly dive into the same state of mind. They didn't care what happened to others just as long as they would survive themselves. The class slowly began growing distrustful of each other.

Kuroko looked on with hollow, cold eyes. She knew that each one has started to play into Akashi's eyes, and they would soon eat each other alive. She didn't know how much longer until she joined them in their decent.

Midorima has found himself standing outside his classroom, everything having happened so fast. He pushed up his glasses in wander on how he managed to survive the events, but then all he could decide on was go to Akashi. Asking the said person in charge of the whole nuthouse would give him insight on the true meaning of this.

He closed the door hoping to put everything in the past. There was nothing he could have done, and he knew that anyone would have done the same thing.

"Would it really have been alright in doing this?" a voice asked from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you want?" Midorima asked as he turned toward the shorter pink haired girl.

"I'm just saying, as a future doctor, was it alright to let them kill each other?" she asked as her red eyes boar straight into his.

"It's not my duty to stop those who go for it, and if I did, there wouldn't have been an end to it," he pushed up his glasses.

"Well, since you're so obsessed with that horoscope thing of yours, what did it say for today?" she asked as she started to walk past him, her long, pink hair bouncing in slow movements, "isn't today an unlucky day?"

"What does that mean? I'm on top of today's list," he stated calmly, despite not being calm at all.

"Oh, I know, I don't mean you," she smiled and continued walking down the hall ignoring the glare he was shooting at her.

He didn't quite understand what she implied, but he didn't have much time to figure it out. There was one person he had to see at this exact moment, and he didn't have time for cryptic people.

**Final Note:** Do to procrastination, I've forgotten most of what I've been thinking about in this fiction. I decided to post this chapter due to the fact that my semester will be starting soon, and I just haven't been willing myself to type. Anyway, I am very sorry for the short chapter and the vague details I left out. The truth is, Midorima didn't have much in the plot until a little bit down the story. So his classroom scene will be vague and not talked about much. It's mostly because I really, really didn't know what to do for him. His major appearances come with Kuroko and Takao. Then he kind of falls off until the prologue. So he's just here for a moment until a few chapters down the road. And the classmates will be just shadowy figures with nothing more then random bloody scenes. I don't have much ideas on what they look like or if they have names.

Well, hope you're not too disappointed. This might just be me getting back onto the plot. Anyway, for the other stories, I'll be finishing up the stories with actual ends in mind. The stories I have too many chapters for will be put on hold until I finish the few that have a set number of chapters. This one, Harvest High, and Chained will be the only ones I'll work on until their finished. Thank you for your patients and sorry for the long await!


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Well, it's been awhile and this is my feeble attempt to avoid studying for anatomy and stop my useless worrying of everything. Also, this is slightly longer but still a short chapter, and that's because the next parts are going to have a lot of violence and such that will be hard to write. Each part is getting a single chapter to themselves. Anyway, hope this chapter goes to your liking.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket just this little idea.

**Warning: **the usual warning plus a few out of character parts. Noticed as I was trying to remember what was happening, and it just ended up like this.

Chapter Seven

"Shin-chan, look what I've made you!" raven hair waved in the wind as she approached the green haired male who was reading in the grass.

"Takao, I don't have time for your kid games. I'm studying to take over my parent's clinic one day," the green haired male stated as he walked away, "and you should grow up too. If we're going to bring our companies together, I'd want a well-educated wife."

Takao watched the back of the green haired male; her crown of flowers dropping to the wet grass, "Shin-chan," her words came out shaky.

"Takao-chan," a voice penetrated her concentration making her jump.

"Otsubo-senpai," she said regaining her composure.

"We've come to a decision," he began making her curious about the discussion the three older males were having, "and we all concluded that there is only one way out of this room. There can only be one person alive and we've decided it would be you."

Takao eyed all her seniors, her words not forming.

"Why? Why are you willingly forfeiting your lives? My life doesn't have any more value than yours?" Takao asked her panic rising more then she could control.

"It's something we came to an agreement on. There's no way we'd try to kill you or any of us, but there is only one way out," Otsubo explained.

"That's wrong, there really has to be another way out," Takao said.

"And you think that Akashi is someone who jokes around with this?" Miyaji yelled. Takao recoiled back and knew that he was right. No matter how much she wanted to argue, there was something about Akashi she couldn't figure out.

"You're right, but why are we going to feed into this? Someone is going to come and we'll be out of here," Takao said.

"And if someone doesn't come?" Kimura asked. Takao didn't know what to say at that.

"It's better to get one of us out of here," Otsubo was sticking with his initial idea.

"Let's just wait senpai, doing something crazy now could be affected later," Takao begged hoping he'd agree and to her surprise, he did. He agreed to wait and see what would happen in a few hours or so. Without them realizing it, it marked their undoing. They would never be able to change the outcome because of their decision to wait.

Kuroko watched as one by one her classmates were dying. The classroom was slowly being stained by the thick, red blood from their inflicted wounds. She couldn't stop them either; all she could do was watch or glare at the security camera that each room had.

"Akashi-kun, what is it your scheming?" she huffed under her breath. She already knew a lot about the red head for how long they've been together, but she knew that there was always something he kept hidden.

"Kuroko, you're close to Akashi right? Why is he doing this?" one of her class mates asked startling the teal haired girl.

"I am sorry, but I do not. Akashi-kun doesn't tell me things, especially things like this," Kuroko replied to the other student. She looked at the ground with a sad, longing look, "he never has and never will."

Takao sat near the window looking at the grey clouds above.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Miyaji said as she turned to the older male. It seemed to have calmed down since everyone was arguing about what they'd do next. It was quiet, a little too quiet for her comfort.

"Miyaji-senpai," Takao asked as she stood up.

"I wanted to apologize for our decision. At the time we were mostly thinking about what would happen if we stayed here. We didn't think about what would happen after or how everyone would feel. We neglected that one aspect," Miyaji sighed.

"Well, we still have the problem. What are we going to do? We can't get out by normal means anyways," Takao sighed with a heavy sigh.

Miyaji watched her, the similar yearning he'd felt for a long time bubbling up to the surface. It was something he could usually hide and keep hidden, even from himself, yet now it seemed impossible.

"Miyaji-senpai," Takao asked as she watched him closely.

"Ah, it's nothing," Miyaji took a step back and returned to the other two guys. Takao just looked surprised by his sudden escape.

"Shin-chan, wait for me," Takao shouted as the green haired male turned to wait for her.

"Tch," Miyaji clicked his tongue as he watched the scene from the second floor window.

"Miyaji you're just making everything difficult on you. Why do you watch them every day?" Kimura asked his younger classman.

"It's so annoying, showing their affection like that," Miyaji pointed out.

"One, you're wrong on that they are showing their affection and two, you're just acting jealous of the first years," Kimura had enough of his younger classman's jealousy.

"I am not, I'm just stating the facts," Miyaji argued.

"Sure you are," Kimura rolled his eyes with a sigh. There was no point in arguing with a brick wall, which is what Miyaji had become.

"What are you two talking about?" Otsubo came in after the conversation had seemingly ended.

"Nothing," Miyaji stated as he walked away from the window, both his hands in his pockets.

"Really, you two seemed to be arguing, would I inquire what it was about?" Otsubo asked.

"No," Miyaji stated.

"Alright, then I'll go on with what I wanted to say…"

"Kise-chan, how nice does it feel to have so many guys wanting to put their lives on the line? Just to save such a prissy model. It must be real nice," the same comments went on for hours. Kise was about to blow her mind if she had to listen to the caddy girls any longer.

"Heh, at least I can get someone to do something, and what about you? Three years with that boy toy of yours and nothing happened. Wasn't he even the one who broke up with you?" Kise fought back as her limit was hit.

"Shut your trap you stupid whore," it would have broken out into a fight but the two girls were stopped by the surrounding class mates.

"Geez, when you force people to stay in a room, they really do go stir crazy," the rational student sighed.

"Tch, that damn blonde, always thinking she'd better than us," and the argument was settled for a short time.

**Final Note: **Aside from me not being on for awhile, but still being on, I will thank anyone who is still reading this. A few parts go back and forth between past and present do to the fact that I had no idea what I was going to write about until I wrote it today. Ah, anyway I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I still find it hard for the next parts, but they'll come at some point.

Till next time...when ever that is.


End file.
